Desert Rose
by beaucoup riant
Summary: AU:Heero's a prince who wants nothing more than to be the best so he goes to a terrisot camp to learn the best. He's also a player but what happens when he falls for his rival's sister, someone who's diffrent from all the other's he slept with before. Hee


A/N: Hey everyone as usual it's an AU. Well it's a bit.original, I guess. I don't own Gundam Wing, got that? There's about only one song in this whole story and it's by Brittany Spears. Yeah I know cheesy and the song's called Girl in the Mirror. And please review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, never will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dedications: To Anna, for giving me inspirations and ideas for making, hopefully, the best story I've ever written. And this is all for you because it's a thanks for understanding me more and better then anyone will. ~{Smile}~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Desert Rose  
  
By Rei Tamashii  
  
The night was so calm and peaceful. His hair ruffled in the wind as he rode on his black stallion silently. He was a prince and he lived to fight. "To learn the best skills is to go to an assignation camp." He thought and it was true. Assignations knew sneaky skills and things like that.  
  
Heero dropped his horse off and went to meet with the leader of the camp. When he knocked on the door it took a few short minutes for it to be opened. A girl opened the rice papered doors and slid them open.  
  
Heero took a once over of the girl. She had honey blonde hair but in the night her golden hair looked darker. Her eyes were like a sea in motion and with the candles behind her she looked like an angel. Her thin frame stood out against the plain white dress she wore. Was she the leader? The girl's glossy lips turned into a smile and she stepped aside for him to come in.  
  
"Are you the leader?" Heero asked.  
  
"No I'm not. But she is." The girl told him and she pointed her index finger at a woman with dark blue hair pushed at the side of her face hiding an eye.  
  
In front of her desk sat a man with platinum blonde hair that it looked almost white. His eyes were in slits and they were a sky blue. His lips were thin and they were tight in a frown. He wore heavy clothing as if he was a warrior already.  
  
The woman at the desk told the man in front of her to stand up and move away for Heero. "Heero, welcome. I've already spoken to you so you may step aside with Relena while I discuss matters with Millarndo. Oh, and I'm Miss Nion."  
  
Heero looked at the side and knew the girl's name. Relena. it sounded nice and if he had said it out loud it would roll of his tongue as if it was the only word he could say.  
  
Heero stood silently next to Relena and she stared at Millarndo.  
  
"Do you know him?" Heero whispered against her ear. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"He's my brother." She told him and it seemed as if they stood closer to each other then before.  
  
"You want you're sister to remain here? With a whole camp filled of men?" Nion asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because she's the only family I have left." Nion sighed and told Millarndo that if that was what he wished then fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning he awoke at dawn. Heero groaned as he sat up. The whole camp was called to be awakened. Last night it had been arranged for Relena to sleep in the same room as her brother but she would have to work as a cook and she would have to clean. As well as wake all the men up. Relena had simply smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on, Heero. Please wake up!"  
  
Her soft hands were at his bare torso and she was shaking him. "Heero!"  
  
He didn't budge and the only thing he did was glare at her. Relena sighed and knelt down. "Heero you're at a camp and you have to get use to this. So come on and quit glaring at me."  
  
Heero smirked. She had a backbone. Usually his glare scared everyone even his own father. So he sat up and Relena handed him one of his shirts. He grunted his thanks and she left.  
  
Heero looked after her, his Prussian blue eyes wanting to see more of that beautiful girl. She wore a light red dress this time; only it was made out of silk. Probably from Nion. It was nice and simple and it had only two layers. The girls he's use to seeing wear would be kimono. Relena wore her red dress a lot and it was the only dress she had to wear. Once in a while though she would wear a beautiful blue kimono with sea green blossom petals.  
  
When Heero blinked, Relena had turned right and into another one of the many halls. As soon as Heero saw the last strand of hair fade from his sight, her brother came out. Heero stepped out as well and they walked past each other, bumping shoulders. They both turned and glared at each other. Heero was the first one to walk away.  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's rays glittered down at her as she started to pull things out of the pantry for breakfast. The men in the camp would have to do their morning exercises before they eat. Usually Nion would be the one cooking and not her. But since no one in the whole camp knew how to cook, Relena was the only one to do it. Nion helped her only for dinner because she had to see who can go into the next level.  
  
There were about ten levels into "graduating". And only about half of the class in the first level are able to go into the next. Soon by the ninth level there are about three left and by the tenth, two remains to know the best skills there are. On the graduation day they fight each other and one of them dies or not. Only one can walk away with the best skills of assignation in all of Japan.  
  
Relena grinned slightly, it had been a dream of Millarndo's to become a warrior in secrecy and help the poor. They were poor at one point and they could barely survive and that's when a man came and gave them a whole pocket of gold and even a job for her brother! He worked as a cook and he was able to gain the money for clothing and a very cozy yet small house. Relena pulled on an apron and made a clattering of pans. It was already thirty minutes after dawn and everyone didn't come back until an hour later.  
  
Relena pulled out a large frying pan and started to crack about two whole boxes of eggs. She cooked up rice, eggs, and some meat. Relena had a few extra minutes to make rice cakes. Howls were the first thing she heard and Relena smiled softly. She placed them all in large wooden pans and had Nion take them out.  
  
Months and weeks went on like this and Relena hardly was able to see her brother expect at nights when they talked for such a long time that they'd be tired the next morning. However Relena saw more of Heero more then anyone though they never talked expect at dusk but they saw each other and they glanced each other's way.  
  
Relena held her breath and closed her eyes. Her brother was going to be in the final level and she hoped that Millarndo would go very far. What were left were three other men.  
  
Heero, her brother, and Michael who Millarndo despised. Because she lived at a camp filled of men who were most likely to be lustful, Michael was the only one who had touched her and even tried to kiss her at one point when she came to wake him up.  
  
The first name Nion called out was Heero then her brother!  
  
Relena smiled and embraced both of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was his last chance. He may have to kill her brother but.  
  
Heero sighed. He had gone out every single night with women to sleep with them and to escape. He was still a playboy. Relena came up to him and smiled. He smirked evilly and brought an arm up. He snuck it around her small waist and pulled her close to him. Relena gasped like a fish out of water and stared at him.  
  
Even though he loved Relena, for some reason he wanted to tear her clothing apart and devour her for himself. Well that was only half of him. Heero was gentle in the inside and had a kind heart but on the outside he showed tough and playboy. But no matter what he found it difficult to say what he wanted to around her.  
  
Around other girls he told them he loved them and it was all a lie. But why can't he say his true feelings for the one girl who attracted him the most? Heero looked down at Relena and grinned evilly. She looked at him in fear as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
He could feel the perfect curves of her body through her red dress against his own body and her body fitted perfectly in him like she was the key to his locked up heart.  
  
Heero brought down his head close to her neck. For some reason it seemed to scream at him and beg him to kiss it and nibble the flesh there. Heero was only a few inches from her neck meeting his lips when her scream snapped him back.  
  
"Millarndo!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's a bit short but I wanted this to be out as soon as possible. And just to let all the fans for Hidden, I'm giving up on that one. And for all the fans of A Locket Song, don't worry. I'm not giving up on that one. There's only about three chapters left to go and I'm sure you'll love them all. 


End file.
